


Split

by gaialux



Category: House Husbands (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Justin was always powerless to deny Rafiq.





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> As per my unintentional quest to write incest for every fandom ever, have some from the Australia family drama House Husbands!
> 
> Not mine. Fake. Etc.

It started years ago.

Justin couldn't pinpoint the date, the ages. Except that it had to happen before Rafiq's sixteenth birthday; because Justin remembers the celebration. The touches. The way Rafiq smiled all the way up to his ears when Justin went down, down lower for the first time ever. Justin tasted his brother on his tongue and never wanted to go back

They had to stop - split- when Justin was accepted into seniors.

"Too risky," he had murmured with choked-back tears into Rafiq's neck one night. Rafiq just kissed him. Soft, then harder. Pressing him into the bed while Ma and Father were only a few rooms down.

The last night. The worst night. Justin had held on so tight.

 

* * *

 

But then. Then. Something they were never supposed to do.

Justin is still in seniors two years later because he fucks up - that's what Justin does. Now Rafiq is here. Training. Tackling. High-fives and group hugs and  _fuck_ \--

The showers are the worst. Even if there's twenty other bodies between them, Justin knows Rafiq. Every curve. Every freckle. Every tiny scar from childhood falls and scrapes. Mostly he holds his breath and runs the moment escape becomes available. Rafiq goes home so Ma doesn't feel alone and Justin goes back to his overcrowded rental house to stare at the ceiling until morning breaks.

Somehow, Justin's game picks up again. Scouts watch him with approving eyes and scribbling notepads. He and six others - including Rafiq, always Rafiq - are chosen to go to Melbourne and join a team for a real chance at seconds.

A bus ride to a scummy motel where people are split into two.

"Justin, Rafiq!" Coach calls.

They're sharing a room. Justin's stomach both hurts and warms.

A light session. Get the blood pumping and the muscles moving, coach says. Tomorrow is the game. Tomorrow some of them can be chosen for their life-long dreams.

Justin fumbles so many times and he received a disgusted head shake until he walks off the oval. Rafiq is watching. Justin can't find his breath.

They play until nightfall. Justin tries to watch everything but the oval. Then gives up and convinces himself he's only taking note of Rafiq's form for the game. _Lengthen your strides, anticipate Rafiq, god you have a perfect arse...I miss you...so much it burns._ Justin's legs twitch and he has to hold himself down with grit.

Afterwards. Dinner. Rafiq laughing with the boys from across the table while Justin pushes around the pasta on his plate.

Then back to the motel. Key in door. Open. Close.

Rafiq doesn't waste another minute.

Justin is pressed up against the wall with hot breath begging at his mouth.

"Amir," he murmurs. "Please, please."

"It's Justin," Justin says back. Fighting against baby brother's begging. "You made it up, remember?"

Forget your roots and be normal. Assimilated. Hide what they have the few times Justin caved and let Rafiq kiss him in a hidden public alleyway. God, it had felt good.

Rafiq is nodding and breathing harder. Justin can feel that deeper want against his leg. Growing and urging Justin to just give in. Do what he wants. _P_ _lease_ , Rafiq's words in his ear with a kiss and a lick. Finding the spot that makes Justin shudder and moan. _Please_.

Justin closes the gap.

Rafiq is warm and tastes like home. The slightest hint of Ma's _Kibbeh_  but something so much deeper. The taste of winter mornings when they've been left alone and Rafiq snuck into Justin's bed; the taste of wet grass on an untouched oval; the taste of safe and wrong and dangerous and right somehow rolled up into one.

Rafiq tastes like the world and Justin had always been powerless to jump off.


End file.
